It Is You
by Evenstar1002
Summary: Lorelai und Luke haben endlich zusammen gefunden und sind glücklich. Dann kommt jedoch Christopher nach Stars Hollow und will Lorelai zurück. Wird er die aufkeimende Liebe zwischen Luke und Lorelai zunichte machen?


Tja, das ist sie, meine erste Fanfiction. Klein aber (hoffentlich) fein.  
Weder die Charaktere (welche alle zu Amy Sherman-Palladino gehören)noch der Song (It Is You - von Dana Clover aus dem Shrek-Soundtrack)stammen aus meiner Feder.

Los gehts:

----------------------

**There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes  
But an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it mean this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along**

Lorelai saß aufgelöst und mit verweinten Augen auf der Bank ihrer Veranda. Um sie herum herrschte Stille, welche nur hier und da von einen ihrer Schluchzern durchbrochen wurde. Der Vollmond, der hell vom Himmel schien, war im Moment der einzige Zeuge von Lorelai's Traurigkeit.

"Was hab ich nur getan...", stammelte sie imer und immer wieder. Und dann schweiften ihre Gedanken erneut zu den vergangenen Monaten, vor allem aber zu den vergangenen Stunden, ab. Alles schien so perfekt. Luke und sie hatten endlich, nach so vielen Jahren, zueinander gefunden, alle Zweifel waren über Board geschmissen und sie waren glücklich. So glücklich wie Lorelai noch nie in einer Beziehung war. Bis zu diesem Tage...

**It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along  
**

_Es war ein sonniger Tag gewsen, als Luke Lorelai an einem Samstagnachmittag zu einem Ausflug ins Grüne überreden konnte._

_"Ich dachte du findest es dämlich während des Essens auf dem Boden zu sitzen?", erinnerte Lorelai Luke, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, die Decke auf der Wiese auszubreiten._

_"Wann hätte ich denn sowas gesagt? Muss bestimmt schon Jahre her sein.", antwortete er und grinste Lore an - "Manche Dinge ändern sich mit der Zeit."_

_"Wohl wahr.", erwiederte sie daraufhin nur nachdenklich und lies sich neben Luke auf der Decke nieder, auf der nun auch schon einige wichtige Bestandteile für ein Picknick standen._

_Solche Tage verbrachen die beiden in letzter Zeit sehr oft. Lorelai erkannte sich schon bald selbst nicht mehr. Sie kam sich vor, als wäre sie wieder 16. Wenn sie morgens aufstan verzichtete sie zu Hause auf ihren morgendlichen Kaffe, sondern lief sofort zu Luke's um sich ihren Kaffee ort zu holen. Und wenn gerade nichts in ihrem Hotzel zu tun war, war sie ebenfalls bei Luke zu finden. In ganz Stars Hollow wusste man mittlerweile von den beiden, und gebannt wartete man darauf, wie sich die Beziehung entwickeln würde._

_Als nach knapp 2 Monaten immer noch alles harmonisch ablief, wartete man bereits täglich auf den großen Streit, auf die Trennung und darauf, dass ganz Stars Hollow würde darunter leiden müssen. Und dann kam der Tag, vor dem jeder Angst hatte. Zu Beginn war es ein Tag wie jeder andere. Alles war ruhig, die Sonne ging bereits unter, als ein silberner Volvo Stars Hollow durchquerte und vor Lorelai's Haus stehen blieb._

_Lorelai hörte ein Auto vor dem Haus parken und war fest davon überzeugt Luke würde für für's Kino abholen. Voller Freude lief sie die Treppe in ihrem Haus hinunter un zur Türe hinaus, und hätte dabei fast einen Schrei losgelassen, als sie Christopher fast über den Haufen gelaufen hätte._

_"Herrgott nochmal, musst du mich so erschrecken?", blaffte sie ihren Ex-Freund nun entwas enttäuscht an. "Was machst du überhaupt hier?", fragte Lorelai dann noch, als sie erst richtig realisierte, wer vor ihr stand und ging automatisch einen Schritt von ihm weg._

_"Danke für die stürmische Begrüßung. Nett wie eh und je, nicht wahr, Lore?", antworteete Chris und lächelte sie zufrieden an. "Gehst du aus?", legte er noch nach, nachderm der Lorelai einmal von oben bis unten musterte und dabei feststellte, dass sie ein hübsches Kleid trug._

_"Genau das habe ich vor, Chris. Also, warum bist du hier? Ich habe keine Zeit hier zum Spaß rumzustehen.", sagte Lorelai nun und klang dabei fast schon ein wenig patzig. Musste er ausgerechnet jetzt stören? Und dann auch noch unangekündigt? Er wusste genau, wie sehr Lorelai seine Gegenwart verabscheute, seit er sie das letzte Mal hat sitzen lassen._

_Und was im nächsten Moment geschah sollte alles verändern. Christ kam auf sie zu, erzählte irgendetwas von einer Trennung mit Sherry, legte - als er nah genug war - eine Hand auf Lore's Rücken, drückte sie an sich, flüsterte etwas, was sich stark nach "Ich liebe dich" anhörte und küsste sie dann. Just in dem Moment fuhr Luke's Truck vor und sah, wie die Liebe seines Leben den Vater ihres Kindes küsste. Ohne anzuhalten drehte Luke einfach um und fuhr wieder davon. Unter normalen Umständen wäre er jetzt eiferüschtig geworden und hätte Chris verpürgelt. Aber alles was er spürte war dieser lähmende Schmerz in seiner Brust, welcher noch schlimmer wurde, als er vor seinem Appartment ankam und sich wie versteinert auf der Treppe nieder lies._

**There were times I ran to hide  
Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you  
**

_Lorelai hatte Luke's Truck gehört und löste sich augenblicklich von Chris' Lippen. _

_"Du bist doch der größte Idiot, der hier rum läuft.", schrie sie aufgebracht. "Du kannst doch nicht einfach herkommen und denken alles sei wieder gut! Du hast mir mein Herz gebrochen. Und das nicht nur einmal!", schrie sie immeer noch wutentbrann, als sie von Christ unterbrochen wurde:_

_"Beruhig dich, Lore."_

_"Beruhig dich, Lore?", äffte sie ihn nach, "Du hast sie doch wohl nicht mehr alle! Der Mann den ich liebe... Über ALLES IN DER WELT LIEBE hat das eben mit ansehen müsen! Und du sagst, ich soll mich beruhigen? Verschwinde Chris, das mit uns wird nie wieder mehr werden, als Freundschaft. Und nach heute weiß ich nicht, ob es selbst dazu noch reichen wird."_

_Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen schbuste Lorelai Christopher zur Seite und rannte die Straße entlang zu Luke's Diner._

**But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along**

_Als Lorelai an ihrem Ziel ankam stellte sie erleichtert fest, dass Luke's Truck vor dem Diner stand und auch die Tür dazu stand weit offen. Sie hatte den ganzen Weg über gebetet, dass Luke nicht irgendwohin fahren würde, sondern das er hier sein würde und das sie das Missverständnis ganz schnell wieder aus der Welt schaffen könnten._

_Lorelai betrat das Diner und machte sich sofort daran, die Treppen zu erklimmen. Sie blieb jedoch schon auf der ersten Stufe wieder stehen, als sie Luke oben sitzen sah. Sein Kopf lag auf seinen Knien und erst als Lorelai seinen Namen nannte blickte er auf. Der Gang war dunkel und dennnoch konnte Lorelai erkennen, dass Luke's Augen rot leuchteten. "Hatte er etwa geweint?", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, doch sie versuchte diesen Gedanken zu verdrängen, jedoch blieb ihr Herz bei Luke's Anblick einen Moment stehen. _

_"Luke... Es ist nicht so wie es aussah... Chris kam ganz unerwartet... Ich dachte du wärst es gewesen... Aber dann stand nur er vor der Türe... Und er hat mich einfach so geküsst... ich wollte das nicht... Aber er hat einfach... Dieser Idiot hat mich einfach so geküsst....", stammelte Lorelai einfach drauf los, und Tränen begannen sich einen Weg über ihre Wangen zu bahnen. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass Luke ihr viel bedeutet, in den letzten Monaten mehr denn je. Doch erst jetzt wurde ihr richtig bewusst, dass ihr Herz längst ganz an ihm hing, und das sie es nicht ertragen würde, wenn er ihr nicht glauben würde._

**It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along  
**

_"Bitte Luke... Ich... Ich will doch nur dich... NUR dich... Mehr als alles andere... Du bist mein Herz... Mein Leben... Ich will dich nicht verlieren... Luke, ich... Ich liebe dich. Bitte glaub mir!"_

_Lorelai sprach es aus und das erste Mal seit vielen, vielen Jahren fühlten sich diese drei Worte richtig an und sie wusste, dass sie es ernst meinte. Luke, jedoch, durchstach es das Herz nur noch mehr, das alles mitanzuhören._

_Warum tut sie mir das an? Warum tut sie mir das nur an... Erst küsst sie ihn... und dann... dann sagt sie mir auch noch, dass sie mich liebt... Lukes Gedanken standen Kopf. Er sah Lorelai an und sein Herz zerbrach ein wenig mehr bei dem Anblick. Da stand sie nun am Fuße seiner Treppe, Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht und sie sagte ihm nach all den Jahren endlich, dass sie ihn liebte. Doch der Schmerz über das eben mitangesehene saß noch immer in ihm. Er wollte Ruhe... Brauchte Ruhe... Und ein wenig Zeit..._

_"Lorelai... -"_

_"Bitte Luke..."_

_" - Geh nach Hause..."_

**Over and over  
I'm filled with emotion  
Your love, it rushes through my veins  
**

Lorelai tat wie er es ihr sagte und ging nach Hause, wo sie auf der Bank ihrer Veranda zusammenbrach. Nachdem alles nochmal wie ein Kinofilm in ihrem Kopf ablief, all die schönen Momente, aber vor allem auch der schreckliche von heute Abend, lies sie sich erschöpft zurück sinken. Lorelai fühlte sich schwach und ausgelaugt. Am liebsten hätte sie nun ihre Augen geschlossen und für die nächsten Tage geschlafen. Und der Schmerz ihres Herzens hätte es nicht zu gelassen, dass sie alles verschläft. Zumal wollte Rory am nächsten Tag nach Hause kommen, um über das Wochenende Zeit mit ihrer Mutter zu verbringen.

"Nur ein paar Minuten....", sagte sich Lorelai und schloss die Augen, während sie auf der Bank lag. Doch schon kurz darauf fiel sich in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Es war eine milde Nacht und der Mond stieg langsam aber sicher über Lorelai's Haus hinweg.

**And I am filled  
With the sweetest devotion  
As I, I look into your perfect face**

Im Diner saß Luke noch immer auf der Treppe.

"Was hast du getan?", fragte er sich plötzlich laut, als Lorelai schon längst gegangen war, ihre Worte nun aber endlich sein Gehirn und vor allem seine Vernunft erreicht hatten.

Du liebst sie doch. Liebe bedeutet Vertrauen. Und wenn sie dir schon sagt, dass sie dich liebt, dann vertraue ihr und glaub ihr. Chris wird immer eine Rolle in ihrem Leben haben, aber wenn sie zu ihm zurück wollte, könnte sie es jetzt mehr denn je, aber sie war hier... Bei dir... Wieso sollte sie 'Ich liebe dich' sagen, wenn sie es nicht so meint? Wie vom Blitz getroffen sprang Luke auf und lief zu Fuß zu Lorelai's Haus.

Dort angekommen musste er enttäuscht feststellen das im Haus alles dunkel war und auch kein Laut mehr zu vernehmen war. Doch dann hörte er auf der Veranda eine raschelnde Bewegung, was ihn gerade noch vom Weggehen abhielt. Leise steig er die wenigen Stufen der Veranda hinauf und sah dort Lorelai liegen. So vorsichtig er konnte ging er zu ihr hinüber und sank neben der Bank auf die Knie. Lorelai's Augen sahen immer noch verweint aus und ihre Arme hatte sich sich schützend, so gut es ging, vor ihrer Brust verschränkt. Luke tat es weh sie so zu sehen und es kam ihm fast schon ein wenig blöd vor, dass nun beide leideten, nur weil er mal wieder vorschnell reagiert hatte. Luke hob seine Hand und berührte damit sanft Lorelai's Wange. Sein Herz tat bei dem Gefühl von Lorelai's weicher Haut einen kleinen Sprung.

"Wie blöd müsstest du sein, auf dieses Gefühl zu verzichten?", fragte er sich selbst und schüttelte dabei, schon fast mit einem lächeln auf dem Gesicht, den Kopf.

**It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
**

_Lorelai lag mit Luke in seinem Appartment auf dem Bett. Sie hatte beide Arme um seinen Körper geschlungen, während er ihr sanft über ihr Gesicht und ihren Hals streichelte. _Plötzlich fühlten sich diese Berührungen so echt an, dass Lorelai aus ihren Träumen erwachte, jedoch Angst hatte, ihre Augen zu öffnen, nur um dann feststellen zu müssen, dass alles nur ein schöner Traum war.

**You're the home my heart searched for so long  
****And it is you I have loved  
**

Als diese sanften Bewegungen allerdings immer noch nicht inne hielten, Lorelai aber wusste, dass sie wach war, öffnete sie vorsichtig die Augen und wusste nicht, ob sie nun vor Schreck schreien, oder vor Glück weinen sollte. Sie blickte direkt in Luke's Augen, dessen Hand nun auf ihrer Wange ruhte.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Lorelai. Mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt."

**It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved all along**

_**- Ende -**_


End file.
